Vanilla Essence
by atemumana
Summary: It's Christmas. I plan to make a special present for Kaname, his first present ever since I never give him one for the past 8 years. However, a lack of vanilla essence may force me not to do it! How to solve it? You just have to wonder. AU/AH/OOC. KxY.


**TITLE:** Vanilla Essence

**AUTHOR**: atemu-mana / Kiyu Yuu.

**NOTE:** It's AH/AU/OOC. Kaname and Yuuki's birthdates are just random day and month thrown together.

And yeah, surprisingly this story exceeded my normal word count which is 3000 - 5000 words. NaNoWriMo changed my perspective!

---

[**YPOV**]

It was Christmas.

It was our sixth Christmas after the arrival of our beloved child to the world. My husband was extremely delighted when he first saw him in my arms. He was crying with joy because I gave him a child but it was mostly because I gave him a boy. It was our first child. We named him Kouki. We have been trying to get a child for one and a half year after our marriage when I was twenty and he was twenty-four years old, and when I did get pregnant, we waited with patience. It was a blessing to conceive a child and when he finally arrived, we were grateful.

Kouki looked exactly like his father, except the colour of his hair. It was lighter brown, my hair colour instead of his father who has a much darker shade. His eyes were the same as ours; brown. My husband and I were second cousins, we shared the same great-grandparents from our father's side, and our parents were cousins. His father, Kazumi was older than my father, Haruka. It was told that my mother, Juri has a distant family relationship with both my father-in-law and my father. I asked Kaname if he knew how distant my mother and my father as well as his own father but Kaname chose not to say anything. He didn't know much about his family, I smiled when he said that. It was true, we didn't really know much.

When we first met in college eight years ago, I had no idea he was related to me except that I knew he looked extremely familiar. It was as if I have met him before. He was a popular guy in college, the dream guy of most girls including myself but the envy of the guys in college. The reason why I am not like the sick, psychotic girls (pardon me!) who stalked and worshipped him like crazy, I was a normal fan who liked and respected him. He was my senior and he helped me once when I was a first year in college. He didn't remember it, I guessed, but he was very kind. It was no wonder why the girls liked him so much. They gave him birthday presents when he celebrated his birthday (and it was in January), gave him chocolate when it was St. Valentine's Day, and gave him Christmas presents when it was Christmas Day. I wondered how he managed to keep all the presents, especially if it were all non-edible items. I doubted that he throw all the presents away. They were all his fans who cherished him, even if it was a little bit crazy. All of them were meant for him.

I never actually give him a present. I wanted to but I just didn't have the courage to do so. I mean, who am I compared to the girls? He has a lot of fans and I, I am simply a nobody who liked books and couldn't cook to save my life. It was stupid, I told myself, even the shyest girl in the college could give him a present but I could not. This was ridiculous!

Yet, everything changed when that day occurred. I thought he would ask some popular girl to become his date but instead, he asked me! He asked me out for a date. BOOM! Okay, that was strange, right? How did he know I was his fan when there was not even one proof to indicate I have him in my biggest crush list? Oh okay, there was only a name in that list and even if I wrote ten names, all of them started with the same letter and ended the same letter. It was Kuran Kaname. The name of my crush.

Back to the point, he asked me out for a date and I managed to get him to state why he chose me. You know, those girls were probably wondering why an outcast (to their small little mind) like me managed to get the guy who was loved by many to ask me out for a date. His answer was simple. I was not like those girls. I was the normal one, the only normal one among his fans. Even worse, I was the only one who never give him a present. Never for his birthday or for St. Valentine's Day or even Christmas Day. Or any other day for the nineteen years since I arrived to this world. Huh? That sounded so wrong. Whoa, wait a minute. I didn't meet him until early last year!

I was dumb-founded. "How did you know I like you when I never tell anyone? The presents too, I never give it to you but how did you know even that?" I asked, demanding the answer. It was suspicious. Too suspicious. How did he know all these stuffs about me? Why did he even ask me out for a date? Honestly, if I am a nobody, I shouldn't exist in front of those people. I am a wallflower.

A bloody, ignorant wallflower.

"You always believe no one notices you but you are wrong. In fact, I already know you. We've met before and it was not in college. It was a long time ago. You were small so I believe you've forgotten about it," his soft voice told me. I was mesmerized with his gentle manner.

I returned to reality after three seconds. "We have met before?" I murmured. "When? Where?" I asked, curious with his words. I admitted that I saw him before but I never actually expect it to be the truth. We could meet when I was having wet dreams about him but if it was reality, wow!

"When we were small, your parents often brought you to my home. You were small but cute for your age. You were always in your twin ponytails your mother made on your hair, often wearing dresses although my mother said that it was your mother's hobby to dress you up like that," he explained and I blushed at the sudden memories. Oh dear!

It was true. It really happened. When I was young, around three until I was six years old, mother often made me matching dresses like her own and made me wear it for parties and outings. Oh dear! Now I remembered it. Whenever my mother and I appeared together, the guests would comment and praised our mother-daughter beauty. Realizing that even my crush knew, I covered my face with embarrassment. It went on for a while.

Kaname broke the silence as his hand patted my shoulders. "So, it was true, right? You are Uncle Haruka and Aunt Juri's daughter, Yuuki. We've met when you went to my house when you were small. Specifically, when you were four years old. We had a celebration party for my father's birthday. Remember the Kuran manor?" he asked.

I nodded. The Kuran manor was large, who wouldn't notice it. And then, blinked as I stared at him. "You called my parents as uncle and aunt, are we related, senior Kuran?" I asked. First, I refrained from calling him with his first name because then it would be obvious I liked him but then again, he already knew that I liked him and I never given him a present. Second, he was still a senior and even if he asked me out, he **WAS** my senior. Third, I am just too flushed to even call him by name.

"Yes. We are related. Your father, Uncle Haruka is my father's cousin. They shared the same grandparents, as we shared the same great-grandparents. We are second cousins, Yuuki. We are a part of a family," he bluntly informed me, a sweet smile on his face.

I was too stunned that I didn't know what happened next since I immediately passed out.

---

Remembering all those thoughts made me chuckled. It was surprising that the most popular guy inherited the same bloodline as me. I was a mere wallflower but he, Kaname was the opposite of me. It was unbelievable. Everything else was history. After waking up from my sudden faint three hours later, I went with him for our date the day after the next day. It was exciting and memorable since we went to many places, holding hands all the time. He was so sweet with me, laughing even though my jokes were horrible and hugged me when I was cold. He was a true gentleman.

All of those things that happened resulted in my marriage to Kaname soon after I turned twenty years old. I insisted that we marry when I turned twenty but he demanded we marry earlier in the year. I told him I want to marry after I turned twenty and he gave in in the end. I knew that by forcing me to marry him early, he wouldn't get anything from me. He would still have to wait until I agree to his marriage proposal. Luckily, my birthday was in December so I was a New Year's bride.

And after half and a year waiting, I found out I was pregnant while I was doing a degree course. To be honest, I didn't know if having a child would be a perfect gift for Kaname. Still, Kouki's birth was the best prize for Kaname. Especially if he looked exactly like his dearest, handsome father. How sweet.

Six years have gone and it was the month of Christmas. My birthday was on December 27, exactly two days after Christmas itself. Like anyone whose birthday was in December, all we could think about was our birthday and not Christmas, unless being celebratory, we celebrated both. For the sixth year of Kouki's birth, there would be a change for once. If Kaname (and Kouki) gave me birthday presents every time my birthday arrived, this year, I would give them their Christmas presents (which I always did but this time there's a special for it).

And little did anyone know, it would be Kaname's first present from me.

Of course, that damn brute decided to crash my surprise planning.

"What do you mean I cannot leave the house?" I asked Kaname, watching him as he prepared himself for work. I was furious with him so much. Last night when he returned home, he suddenly said I was no longer allowed to leave the house and go anywhere without him tagging along. I am to stay at home until he returned from work. "What about Kouki? I have to send him to the school!" I protested. Kouki was six years old and attending the kindergarden. I sent him to school unless Kaname wished to send him as well, together with me.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about Kouki. I'll take him to school and pick him up when he's done. I just want you to stay inside and don't even think of sneaking out from the house. I want you to stay quiet, Yuuki. Do anything you like in here; just don't step out from the door."

"But!" I cut him. "I need to buy the groceries and other necessary things! Come on, Kaname! It is almost Christmas, I need to go out and buy things. Kouki need his Christmas presents, you know," I told him as well as a reminder that even until now, I am a bad cook and if I have to make use of whatever available inside the house, I might as well burn it down. Even the house if I have to.

Kaname went silent. I grinned inside my mind, that reminder should gave him attention. Yet, the flame of triumph died when he returned to his sweet smile, which trapped my heart the same time eight years ago. "I've restocked everything, Yuuki, from fresh ingredients for me to cook to the ready-to-eat stuffs for you to eat. I am sure you won't burn your hands since all you need to do is warm the food and you may eat. That's the least you could do, right?" he said, eyeing me hauntingly. I shivered at the sight. "Honestly, you should have learned how to cook before you come into these kinds of situation."

"It wouldn't be a problem if you let me leave the house while you're out working, Kaname!" I told him. "I could eat outside and prevent poisoning myself with whatever I am eating inside this house. What are you not letting me go outside, Kaname? Is there anything wrong out there? Invasion? War? Political struggles? Demonstration? What?" I asked him.

He tried to hide his laughter but I punched him in the arms. Back when we were young; I was madly in love with him and he was my gentle and sweet boyfriend, I didn't dare inflicting pain on him but after seven years of marriage and kid with us, hitting him was my deepest pleasure, especially when he deserved it so much.

Soon, I realized the root of his laughter was because… "You're laughing because I made myself the fool again, huh?" I questioned him and he simply burst out laughing. "Argh! Idiot Kaname! I know that it is Christmas soon but don't make me as a laughing matter! I hate you!" I screamed at him, repeatedly punching his chest without thinking of his reaction.

He continued laughing as I hit him before he slowly forced my hands away from his chest. "Love, please don't ruin my clothes. Your effort in ironing them would be a waste if you continue doing that," he murmured. "You will understand. I just want you stay home and wait for me when I return from work. I'll bring Kouki when he finishes his school hours. At least you won't be bored from the afternoon until late evening."

I sighed as he pulled me closer to him. "I hate it when you have to work, even when it is almost Christmas. Don't you have a day off, Kaname? You may not be the CEO of your father's company yet but at least, you can get a few days off, no?" I asked him, hugging him tighter. If he was going to lock me inside the house, it meant I would be missing him for almost ten hours but Kouki would return home around 2 p.m., so I wouldn't be that bored when my baby was with me. _Still…_

"I'll get three weeks off when Christmas comes, my love. We can spend all the time together if you like. We can take Kouki and go for holidays, any places you like for as long as you desire. If you want certain things, just tell me and I'll get it for you, I promise."

"Does that mean we can go to Paris?" I whispered at him, acting shy. I had this long desire to visit Paris with Kaname, our child Kouki included. I listened to the words of people who visited there so often. It was called the City of Love, I wondered if it was in any way true.

He kissed my forehead. "Absolutely. We can go anywhere around the world, promised that you stay at home and be good. I'll try to return home as early as possible so you don't get bored. I am sorry that I have to force you to stay inside but it is all for a good reason. You'll know soon."

I smiled and purred at him seductively. "Sure it is not you making out with your secretary?" I asked with intention. I knew he didn't have a lover but I knew he has a secretary at the company. A beautiful secretary. Shirabuki Sara was her name. There was a time I wondered why he didn't have a lover when all he had for a woman was a plain me, his wife who unexpectedly related to him in blood. I loved and trusted him, so I didn't worry any possibilities of Kaname taking a lover, still, I just had to ask!

He pulled me tighter and growled, placing his head on top of me. I was petite in size and Kaname often loved to place his head on top of mine, as if I was his personal human teddy bear. Human teddy bear, I repeated inside my mind. "We're going to this topic again, huh? Yuuki, how many times did I tell you that I have no lover and no intention to do so?" he asked me.

I smiled a secret smile. "A lot of times," I purred. He knew me so well. "So it is another birthday surprise for me? For my 26th birthday, you gave me a perfume. It smelled sweet, thank you. How about this year's birthday? Another teddy bear for me? Or a silk dress? Or a birthday cake?" I tried to guess but all he did was giggled. "Kaname, is it something so big you cannot let me see it?"

"It is a surprise, Yuuki. I'll tell you when it's done," he kissed my lips before leaving me to take his coat and leather briefcase. "I have to finish getting ready, love. Can you go get Kouki? I'm sure he's done preparing himself. I'll be downstairs and meet you."

I went to his side and hugged him tenderly. "Okay. I wish I can prepare dinner for you but I guess you just have to settle for something else," I said, skipping out from our bedroom. I purposely showed off my ass for him to see and I smiled when he tried to hold his laughter.

Three hours later after Kaname and Kouki left for work and school. I intensely stared at the clock and it stared at me in return. Hmph, this was such a stupid plan to agree! There's nothing I could do but sit here, staring at walls and clock and they stared at me in return. The television also has nothing to present, most channels were showing cooking shoes. Too boring! I couldn't cook, I wanted to tell the television. I ended up lying on the couch, staring at the clean, white ceiling. Christmas would come in one week. Then two days later would be my birthday. At that time, Kaname would present me the surprise he planned to give. I groaned at the thought. Was it that dangerous that I leave the house to walk around and accidentally saw the surprise? I turned around, laughing. It was impossible. All Kaname's presents have always been in small sizes, he couldn't have thought to give me a large present.

I paused. A few minutes. A sudden realization came through me. It was a week before Christmas! I rose quickly and rushed to the window. "Ah, it snowed already," I sighed with regret. Then another one hit me. It was a week before Christmas and I haven't done anything for Kaname and Kouki's Christmas presents! Or even the Christmas decorations; but that problem will be solved when the three of us start to decorate it tomorrow. Pulling my hair, I dashed to the kitchen. Kaname said he restocked everything our kitchen needed so _those_ ingredients must be there! I ran to the fridge and opened it, scanning for the ingredients I needed. I smiled with satisfaction.

The large chunk of chocolate was perfectly there inside the fridge. I was drooling of the tasty sight.

I must thank Kaname when he returned from work later of the day. I have a nice surprise in the bedroom soon and that involved me, him, the bed and a lot of taking off clothes. Smiling happily, I went around the kitchen looking for other ingredients. All the things I needed were there except one. "Hey? This can't be possible. It's impossible!" I started, rummaging through all the items on the counters. "No! It cannot be! Kaname, don't do this to me!" I practically screamed as I searched through everything. At last, no longer holding back. "KANAME, WHERE THE HELL IS THE VANILLA ESSENCE, YOU PRICK!" I screamed as loud as possible.

Sliding down to the floor, I sighed. All the ingredients were there except the lack of vanilla essence. I couldn't make anything without the vanilla essence. Turning around at the window: I could sneak out to buy some vanilla essence. The shop was nearby. It wouldn't take long, still I didn't want to break the promise I made to Kaname. Yet, I needed the bloody vanilla essence and he didn't restock that one at all. Stupid Kaname! "And I thought you deserved to receive my special surprise in bed, now that you did this, don't even think of getting it from me, hmph!" I ranted.

After contemplating what to do next, I rose and went to the bedroom. I needed to sleep. Rest my mind from my intense happiness to the sudden downfall. Dang, all of it came by in a short time. No vanilla essence, surely no Christmas presents for Kouki and definitely NONE for Kaname. I'm stuck, grumbling in anger. Clutching the pillow tightly, I sniffed, the tears began to betray me. "What should I do?" I asked. "I've never given him a present, I wanted to give him one. For the first time ever."

Slowly, my eyes drifted as dreams began to take over my mind. It was another wet dream of Kaname, heh.

---

I woke up after having one of the worst dream in my life. Kaname. Ugh, I don't even feel like thinking about it. I climbed down from the bed into the bathroom. I haven't showered since morning, I realized. It was one of my longest shower whenever there's nobody at home and I have nothing to worry about. The vanilla essence, hmph! If there's no vanilla essence, it was okay. There's no need for presents. Ungrateful jerk, I cursed. I noted that it was too quiet inside the bathroom while I showered, so I began humming some random melody. Surely no one would care if there's a naked woman like me who danced like some strip dancer and hummed some unknown melody. There was no one to watch and the one who saw me stripped naked almost all the time was busy at work. Until—

That accursed phone began to ring. UGH! I quickly turned off the shower and dashed outside to get the phone, not after I accidentally slipped and landed flat on the ass. Gosh, the floor was drenched with water?! It was slippery! And I was naked with no towel around me. Damn, I screamed.

I picked up the phone and answered it, rubbing my sore ass from the fall. "Yeah, hello?" I greeted. My mood was so dull, I began to feel pity for the caller. "Who is this?" I asked.

"Love, what's the matter? You sounded annoyed or so," asked Kaname, sounding worried.

Yeah, and you know what Kaname, you're a prick, I am so not making you a present, I wanted to say but instead, "No, I'm fine. Something hit me on the head. Uh, why did you call? Need anything from me?" I asked. I saw the clock and it already passed 2 p.m. I added, "Oh, do you have Kouki with you? It's two already. Time to pick him up, you know."

"He's with me, Yuuki. That's what I want to talk with you. He wanted to stay here until I finish work. Do you mind? He'll probably be asleep by the time I return but don't worry much," he informed. "I'll make sure he eat if he's hungry and go to the toilet if he needs to pee. I have no meeting today so I can watch him inside the office."

I remained silent as I listened to Kouki's interest to stay with his father at his office. Once a son of Kaname, the boy shall follow his father's interests. Oh well, there's nothing much could be done here even if Kouki returned home. I said it was alright, as long as no one (including Kaname) leave their child alone.

"Have you eaten? I told you everything is there, right?" he asked.

I felt the grip on my hand tighten into a ball of fist. That damn husband of mine! Everything, huh? You left one bloody thing, stupid Kuran Kaname, I huffed inside my mind. The vanilla essence. Where was the vanilla essence?! "Uhm, yeah. I've eaten. Don't worry. I didn't touch the stove. It's going to be Christmas soon so there's no need to burn myself."

I heard him chuckled from the other end of the line. His laughter was so sweet. "True, love. I need your hands to be pretty without burnt marks. Are you sure you've eaten, Yuuki? If you like I can order a takeout to be delivered. Even though I locked the door, the keys are there."

"No. Just bring home dinner for me, Kaname. I've eaten already," I told him firmly. Hmm, why did he call me at this time again? Oh, to tell me about Kouki, I remembered. "Anything else, dear? Tell Kouki his mommy love him, okay?" I told him.

"I will. I love you, Yuuki." I could feel his kisses from the phone. Blushing scarlet, I stuttered as I replied him. "Instead of home dinner, how about we go to fancy restaurant to have family dinner?" he suggested.

"No, thanks. Let's do it when it's Christmas or my birthday. That'll be nice."

I heard him sighed. He often did that! "Very well then. I have to go now. I see you at six thirty later. Goodbye, Yuuki. Don't destroy the kitchen or any part of the house. I love you. Bye."

"Shut up. I love you too. Bye." And he hanged up.

I stared at the phone, my anger about the missing vanilla essence disappeared just like that. Kaname, I said, was too sweet to be angry at. Still, without the vanilla essence, I couldn't do what I wanted to do. It was his first present from me after all. He was the one who noticed that I liked him back in college but never even bother to give him a present. It has to be perfect. I couldn't use cream as substitute. I needed that essence. I placed the phone back and went to the door. As my hand touched the handle, I froze and looked down.

"Shit." I lifted my hand away from the handle and turned around to the closet. Facing the door of the closet, I hit my head against it, blushing beet red. Even though it was normal to be naked while no one was around and inside your own house, still, oh, the embarrassment! "Thank goodness Kaname didn't see that! He'll do nothing but laugh endlessly!"

Quickly wearing my clothes, I went down to the kitchen. Even without the vanilla essence, I could think of the recipe first. Yes, I should do that then. I shouldn't give up. If I really wanted to make Kaname happy with my first gift to him, I should do this. I would find the solution of the vanilla essence problem later. At the kitchen, I started scribbling out the recipe inside my mind. I was not much of a cook but I could do something based on a given recipe. Still, staring at the recipes that constantly said 'Vanilla Essence' as part of the recipe freaked me out.

Annoyed. Taking out a paper, I wrote these words large and angry.

**DEAR STUPID PRICK. **

**YOU SAID YOU BOUGHT EVERYTHING BUT THERE'S NO VANILLA ESSENCE. OR CREAM.**

**THERE'S NO WAY I AM MAKING YOU THIS SPECIAL PRESENT. EVER.**

**LOVE, YUUKI.**

**Ps: Unless I have my vanilla essence, I might change my mind. IF!  
**

I spent a few hours inside the kitchen reading through my recipe book. There's lot of recipes but most of them included vanilla essence. I repeated again: I didn't want cream. Plus, we didn't even have cream inside the kitchen, too. Sighing, I knew doing this was tiresome. I couldn't start doing anything without my vanilla. Placing my head on the counter, I wondered when my two boys would return from the office. I missed them terribly. It was just four p.m., so there's another two and a half hours.

Quietly, I closed my eyes and once again, drifted to sleep. The note was placed under the cup. Hopefully, I yawned, no one read that note, especially Kaname. If he knew I called him a 'prick', I doubt he would be gentle with me the next time we speak. Or in bed. "I'm tired," I yawned and slept.

[**KPOV**]

I looked at my watch. It was already six p.m., time to close the office and go home. I missed my house, I missed my bed, I even missed the bathroom but most important of all, I missed my Yuuki. I felt empty without her even if she always there in the house. I noticed my sleeping son. Oh, Kouki. I wondered why he didn't look like his mother. Well, I guess it couldn't be helped that my Yuuki and I were second cousins through our father. We looked almost alike even though she didn't notice it. Those days in college were interesting for me, except the crazy female fans who screamed my name and trailed after me. Almost the entire female population fell in love with me and I wasn't impressed. It was just my look, nothing special about it. I was about to give up until I noticed one person. She was there wherever I go but unlike those fans, she didn't attempt to show her love toward me. Honestly, with so many gifts given to you by all except one, it was easy to know that it was the same person. A person who obviously liked me but didn't show it at all, and she was the only who didn't give me a gift. Not a present when it was my birthday, or St. Valentine's Day and even Christmas Day. None, at all. And that fact alone was interesting.

I asked around and got her name. They called her Kabe no Hana, meaning wallflower, which deserved them a heavy slap on the head. "I asked for her actual name, not her nickname. That's not her name!" I snapped at them. I knew her real name but I wondered if it was indeed her. She looked familiar but I didn't want to ruin her by mistaking her for someone else. I knew what my fans could do if I am ever linked to another female. If they don't like the female, she would be in danger, I know.

"Yuuki!" one of them finally said. "Her name is Hanaori Yuuki, Kuran! She's a freshman."

I stared at them and they continuously nodded. I smiled, knowing that she was indeed the same person. It was never a mistake. "Good. Thank you for your assistance, everyone. Remember to pass up the forms before you leave the campus," I thanked them before walking away with a happy, interesting smile.

Hanaori Yuuki. A familiar name from a familiar family. I knew her, I wondered if she knew me. I did further search about this Hanaori Yuuki's family. It turned out that her parents' names were Hanaori Haruka and Hanaori Juri. Two familiar names as well. I smiled. It was indeed my dearest second cousin, Yuuki. Her father, Haruka and my father, Kuran Kazumi were cousins. They shared the same grandparents; my father -- his father while Uncle Haruka -- his mother. Their children, which ended up being Yuuki and me, shared the same great-grandparents. It has been a while since I last met my father's cousin's family. The last time we saw the one family together was during my father's birthday party. Since then, I only met Uncle Haruka whenever he came to father's company to discuss about business.

She was my cousin and she liked me. Yet, she didn't tell me her feelings because she was a wallflower, that was absurb. A wallflower or not, being shy was not the reason to hide your feelings, I told myself firmly. I even got a confession from the shyest girl in the college and I didn't think Yuuki was this shy. She was brave but a bit shy when meeting with the person she liked. Did she know I am her cousin? Perhaps that was why she decided not to confess nor give any presents. No, she didn't know of course. She would have greeted me if she had known.

Whatever it was, Yuuki was special and I was glad she was different than the other girls. She may be my cousin but she was the one I loved. There was nothing hidden from the truth. I loved her. I loved Hanaori Yuuki, my cousin, my lover and later, my wife and the mother to our child, Kouki.

A beep surprised me from my thoughts and I looked at my phone. It was a message from my father. He requested that I come see him right away. I looked at my watch and wondered why time fly so fast, it was fifteen minutes since six p.m. and I promised Yuuki I would see her at home at six thirty sharp. I replied to his text message and he replied soon after. I scratched my head. He demanded that I see him right away, it was important, he added. I sighed, packed my briefcase and lifted my son. Honestly, I hoped Yuuki wasn't angry I was running a little late. You couldn't choose your father so whatever he demanded, you simply just have to listen to him. After placing my son on the backseat of my car, I checked whether I left anything. I was the one left inside the building after all. I checked for my belongings, all there. My briefcase and coat, in existence. My son, alive and asleep at the backseat. What else? Ah! I soon realized I have to pick up my dinner order. Before I go to my father, it was better to pick my family dinner first.

I spent twenty minute driving, picking up the fresh order and meeting my father. I thought it was something important but he was only telling me about the upcoming meeting that I have to prepare for tomorrow. Dear father, if you could use text message, just message me already! I have no time to think about my father, though, I have to bring home our child and our dinner home to Yuuki. I do hope she has prepared the dining table. I planned to take a quick shower and have dinner with Yuuki and Kouki. Well, that was the initial plan.

I didn't expect the lights to be off when I arrived at the porch. "What happened?" I murmured. Was Yuuki asleep or was she in another room? Still, it was almost seven p.m., if she was awake, she should switch on the front door lights and the living room as she always did. I parked my car, lifted my son and the dinner together and walked to the door. I unlocked the door and went inside, horrified that it was absolutely pitch black. After placing Kouki on the couch, I went to turn on the lights. Yuuki was nowhere sleeping on the couch. Not even one of them. I looked at the staircase. Perhaps she was inside our bedroom, sleeping. The last time I called her was around 2 p.m.

I went outside to retrieve my coat and briefcase, locking the car and closing the gate. I placed the car keys on the side table and went into the kitchen with the dinner. Turning on the lights, I gasped at the condition of the kitchen. If I remember correctly, everything was in order before I leave the house, now…? What just happened? Did Yuuki really destroy the kitchen for good? Everything was in mess. Some of the cans were on the floor, the boxes were everywhere and papers were all around the kitchen. I went deeper into the kitchen and saw a figure leaning against the counter. Going closer, I noticed it was Yuuki, sleeping on the counter. I was surprised. What did she do while I wasn't around? Patting her back, I wondered if she was in this position for hours?

I placed my hand on the counter as I saw what she was doing. She was browsing the recipe book. I noted that the papers I saw came from the pile of papers here. She was taking notes, I realized. I moved my hands and felt the cup. "Hmm? What's this?" I asked, picking up the paper.

It was a short note that began with 'Dear Stupid Prick' and I wondered who she was talking about. After scanning the note, I noticed it was about me. Oh, she was talking about the vanilla essence I didn't buy. Hmm? I scanned the kitchen. Was that what she was doing? She was looking for the vanilla essence? Never mind the cream, but the vanilla essence. I recalled this afternoon when I called her, her voice was annoyed and moody. Could it be because she didn't find the vanilla essence? Because I didn't buy it, huh? I groaned. Why didn't she tell me about this? If I've known, I would have gone and buy it for her , and now she only left me this note while she was, I turned at her, fast asleep.

I wondered what to do next. I could go out for a few minutes to buy the vanilla essence from the shop nearby but I feared leaving my two beloved sleeping inside the house. I shook my head, I needed to get that vanilla essence or else I wouldn't receive the gift from Yuuki. At least she was thoughtful. She knew she never given me a gift during our seven years of marriage. I wanted a gift, honestly but I didn't want her to think I demanded her my gift. My birthday was on January 12th, which was a few weeks away after Christmas and after her own. "Thank you, Yuuki. I'll get your vanilla essence for you, my love."

I lifted her and carried her toward our bedroom, placing her softly on the bed so she could sleep properly. I kissed her cheeks and pulled the blanket over her. It was cold tonight and she looked so tired from finding the non-existent vanilla essence. After making sure she was fine in bed, I went downstairs to bring my son to his bed. Once I've finished my task, I went downstairs again, went outside, locked the door and spent a few minutes walking to the store. It was still open, so I was lucky.

When I returned, I placed the vanilla essence on the counter, next to the note Yuuki has written. Hopefully she wouldn't know I've seen the note and bought the vanilla essence for her. I knew her so well, she wrote the note in anger and calling me a 'prick' was quite rude, in my own opinion. Whenever I am angry, I would punish her and the punishment would depend on my mood. Most of the time, I prefer to punish Yuuki in our bed. She would either be glad or be scared with the punishment.

I looked at the dinner I've brought home. With my wife and son sleeping early tonight, I felt lonely. "Damn, are they suggesting I eat the entire dinner for three by myself? I cannot make the dinner go to waste," I told myself. If I must eat the entire portion, I must. I took a plate and went back to the table to have my dinner. How uninteresting, eating alone in the winter night.

---

[**YPOV**]

I rubbed my eyes with my hands, blinked a couple of times before I was truly awake. It was a good dream last night. I dreamed I was a fairy princess celebrating Christmas with my prince charming, Kaname. I turned to my side of the bed, noticing a sleeping form of Kaname. I smiled as I slightly rose, touching his cheeks. He looked peaceful, perhaps he was having an interesting dream too? I tried to guess what he was dreaming but instead, I kissed him on the lips. "Extremely handsome," I murmured at him.

I decided not to interupt him sleeping although I was in the mood for some morning love. It was Saturday, six days until Christmas. There's no school for Kouki so I am able to spend time with him but I understand if Kouki wishes to play around with his friends, I would allow him to do so. Winter was an interesting and fun season, despite the cold weather it brought to all of us for three months. There was falling snow, children and adults could throw snowball at each other and some who love dancing on the ice could do ice skating. There's a lot of things to do while it's winter, I concluded.

I went downstairs after checking Kouki. He was still asleep and I noticed his mouth twitching in an odd manner. I chuckled, was he dreaming about food again? I shook my head at the amusement. The kitchen was my destination. It was really cold in the morning and I needed my hot chocolate. I was busy making my drink that I didn't notice an addition to the kitchen. When I did realize something was odd, I turned around and stared deep at the counter where I fell asleep yesterday. "What is that?" I blurted and quickly went there with my cup. I read the label and noticed the words. "Vanilla. Essence. Eh?" I asked in surprised. "It's vanilla essence! Oh my gosh! Vanilla essence!" I was laughing, patting my lap repeatedly. "How did it get here? I didn't remember it was suddenly there." Then, I noticed the note under the cup.

"Oh!" I removed the cup and took the paper. "Did someone read the note and bought the vanilla essence for me? Impossible. I was here alone yesterday, Kouki couldn't possibly understand some of the words and Kaname couldn't—" I paused, wait a minute! Yesterday I was sleeping here so how on earth I was in bed just now? Even my clothes changed! Kaname was the only one capable enough to lift me, his wife to the bedroom so it was impossible that he didn't notice the note. If he missed it, no, he couldn't miss it! I stared at the note, scanning for any possible clues, "Did Kaname read the note and bought me the vanilla essence? Well, it could be since I threatened not to give him his Christmas present. Then again—" another realization hit me as I stared back at the note in horror. SHIT!

DEAR STUPID PRICK.

DEAR STUPID PRICK.

**DEAR STUPID PRICK!**

I am doomed. Crumpling the note in a ball, I threw it in a rage. I should have destroyed the evidence before he'd be humiliated. Oh, I didn't know what I should do when I see him again. I thought everything was fine when I woke up just now. His face seemed normal while in truth, he was hiding his wrath hidden. I wanted to run away but how the hell do you run away from your own husband?! You couldn't!

Suddenly I heard footsteps from above. A jolt hit me, uh-oh!

"Yuuki?" he called, yawning as he stepped down the stairs. "Yuuki, are you in the kitchen? I woke up but you're not beside me. I checked Kouki's room and you weren't there too. I thought you might be in the kitchen doing something," he said. "As much as you can't cook, it's your territory. A woman's territory even if I'm the one who do the cooking, mostly."

I hesitated to answer but Kaname was my husband after all, you couldn't run away from him or his wrath. "Yes, Kaname. I am here. I am sorry. It was cold this morning so I came downstairs to get my hot chocolate. Do you need anything?" I asked. I hoped with his sleepy mode, he'd forgotten about the note I've written about him. Even if he read the note, he should know I didn't write it on purpose. I was angry with the lack of vanilla essence and rage took over me. What could I do with it.

"Could you make a coffee? I need something warm too." When I nodded, he thanked me and kissed my forehead. "Good morning, love. Dream anything nice last night? You slept pretty early, Kouki too, leaving me and the dinner alone."

I gave him his cup of coffee and he drank it. "Oh, did you eat the entire portion? Surely you didn't throw it away. Such good dinner shouldn't be wasted even though you were the one eating it. I'm sorry, Kaname. I wasn't feeling well so I ended up sleeping early."

Placing the cup on the counter, he grinned and pulled me to him for a hug. "Yes, I did, I was extremely full." He looked at my eyes and kissed the tip of my nose. "It was certainly an interesting sight to see you sleep on the counter. What were you doing yesterday, love? When I noticed how exhausted you were, I left you to sleep. I knew how cranky you'll be if I disturb you, so I didn't."

"Thank you." I looked down, I couldn't possibly tell him the surprise I planned to make for him. Still, if he'd read the note, it was no surprise if he already knew and asking me just to test whether I know that he'd read it. I sighed. "I thought of baking something for Christmas, you know, when we have the children coming to visit us, they need something sweet to munch off."

I saw his eyes moved as he understood my meaning. "Oh, I see. That's true indeed. Our friends and family would certainly come during Christmas. In fact, Yuuki, I already invited them to our house for Christmas Eve celebration. It must be exciting, right?" he asked.

I paused. What was this? He invited our friends and family to our house on the eve of Christmas without consulting me whether it was okay or not? Who was the one cooking and preparing the house? Me! "Are you sure it's okay? I mean, the guests are large and we don't have much help around here, Kaname. I don't think we'll have time before that. There's four more days until Christmas eve, so—" he cut it.

"The one cooking is me, Yuuki. Everyone knew how bad you are in cooking. Plus, don't worry. We're not going to prepare everything by ourselves. It's catering, buffet-style. So don't worry much about it. All you need to do is to dress up as pretty as you can and be a beautiful hostess with me. Okay?" he said.

I nodded in defeat. He was often ahead of me. I didn't know whether it was one of his manipulative traits or he was simply a stunning strategist. Yet, that was my husband. "I need my mother to come over earlier to help me out. As usual, yes."

He nodded in return. "Still, you like baking and I liked eating it, so how about making some for the children? They love munching things before running outside to play with the snow. Oh, that's vanilla essence, huh? Sure a lot. I don't remember restocking the vanilla essence in that quantity."

Ah! Vanilla essence. I stared at him suspiciously. "Uhm, Kaname, did you know why there's suddenly _that_ amount of vanilla essence? It's not there yesterday." I waited for his reaction. It's impossible if he was pretending not to know. He read the note after all.

Instead of telling the truth, he looked surprised, which startled me in the end. "Forgive me, Yuuki but I just noticed it as well. I didn't know how it got there either. Are you telling me that yesterday there's not even one vanilla essence inside the kitchen?" he asked.

I nodded. "I think you've forgotten to restock it. I needed it but I didn't find it at all."

"You should have told me, Yuuki. I might have gotten it for you before I return from work."

"Tch, there's no need!" I said, looking aside as I blushed. "I didn't want to make it at all."

He slammed his hand on the counter. "Why not?! If you want to make something but there's none of it inside this house, give me a call and I'll buy it for you. I am your husband, not an outsider. If you need something, just tell me to buy it for you," he said.

I glared at him and shouted, "If you didn't lock me in the first place, I wouldn't have to call you at all! Why did you lock me inside the house in the first place? You forced me to stay inside and I couldn't do anything. Yesterday I stared straight at the walls for three hours! Then when I was looking for things in the kitchen, the vanilla essence was not there! You said you restocked everything so how come you missed the vanilla essence?!"

Kaname listened to my angry words. He didn't say a word against me. He deserved to listen.

"I took a long shower because there's nothing to do yesterday! Then the phone rang and you called! I thought it was an important call so I dashed outside the bathroom without anything covering me and I fell! My ass hurt like hell!" I screamed at him. I didn't care what the neighbours would think about me. If I was mad, then it's true! I couldn't stand him anymore.

When I'd done with my screaming and ranting, I fell to the floor, exhausted. Getting angry required a lot of energy and I didn't even have my hot chocolate yet. I had little energy when I woke up, but now it all returned to zero. I looked at him. Why didn't he quarrel with me just now? It's exhausting when you do it all alone. Even worse when the person you were angry at remained motionless. I looked away, disgusted with myself. I am such a fool. I was the one who got angry first.

Slowly, he knelt and touched my head. "Love, don't cry. It's my fault, too."

"What do you mean? I was the one who got angry, yelled at you and it's before Christmas! You must hated me, Kaname," I told him, clutching his shirt. I didn't even realize I was crying until he pointed it out. "I'm such a failure," I sniffed.

He hushed at me and patted my head. Pulling me closer to him for a family hug, he whispered, "It's still my fault. If I've let you leave the house for a while yesterday, this quarrel won't happen and you will probably make the presents. Now that there's enough vanilla essence, you'll make the presents, right?" he asked, smiling happily.

I paused and looked at him suspiciously. "You really read my stupid note?" I asked him.

Knowing he's busted, he tried to look to his left but I forced him to look at me, cupping his face so he didn't move. "Answer me, Kaname. Did you read the note or not? If you did, what did you feel from my words? It's harsh, after all, so you have all the right to be angry at me."

He tried to form words but simply sighed. "I admitted, I saw the note and read it. Still, I understand that you've written it in anger towards me so I am not angry with you. Why would I be angry at you when it's my fault as well? I didn't buy you the vanilla essence, so—" he paused, looking at me with his puppy eyes. Oh dear, not this puppy eyes technique.

"Oh. Then, thank you." I told him as I kissed him.

"Then, can you make the present? It'll be my first so I hope you'll do it really tasty."

I smiled and leaned close to say, "Obviously not!"

"Eh? Why not? Come on, love, do it for me?" he begged. "Pretty please?" I added.

I shook my head. "You bought the vanilla essence only after I ranted about you, so there's no present for you for this year. As much as I wanted to make your first present, you're too late. Until next year, Kuran Kaname," I explained to him. Hmph, that's his punishment. He deserved it well.

"Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?" he asked.

I searched my mind. "Well, if you really want your present, tell me what you are hiding as my birthday surprise? All these times, you didn't force me to stay inside our home but only this time you told me to stay inside. So if you tell me, I'll probably make the present for you."

I giggled when I saw his annoyed face. "That's unfair! It's a surprise, I cannot tell you, Yuuki. There's a week until your birthday, you have to wait until the day comes. However, this present is my first present from you and after I went all the trouble to get you that much vanilla essence, just make my present!"

"I told you already, you are too late, Kaname. I'm sorry."

"Yuuki," he started. His tone of voice changed drastically as I waited. "Don't make me force you. I don't like it when I have to force you to make my present because the point of giving the present is already ruined. I want it to come from your heart, not because I forced you to."

"Well, I really want to know what you have for my birthday. If you do that, I'll really make it!"

He sighed again before nodding. He lifted his hand. "Very well Yuuki, come here. I'll tell you what's your birthday surprise but make a promise, don't tell anyone else the secret before your birthday really comes, which is in another week. Okay?" he said.

I nodded. I leaned close to him to hear the secret. "Well, what is it?" I asked, waiting.

Instead of revealing my birthday surprise like he told me he would, Kaname flipped my nightgown and slipped his hand inside, touching my thighs. Realizing his hand inside my gown, I gasped and tried to stop his playful fingers from touching my sensitive areas but he was just too quick and without knowing, he pinned me down to the floor, a grin escaped from his handsome face. I looked at him in surprise and demanded to know what he was planning.

"You lied, Kaname!" I told him. "You said you'll tell me but why didn't you?" I asked.

He kissed my mouth before releasing, "As if your beloved husband going to easily reveal your 27th birthday surprise to you simply because he never receive any gifts from his wonderful wife. You think it'll be easy to force me to reveal my secrets by placing my present at stake, but no, dear wife, you are the one who force me to this limit already."

I stared at him. "Wha... What are you planning to do to me?" I asked. I refused to think of the possible outcome but that was the one that appeared inside my mind.

He leaned closer and whispered at my left ear. His breath chilled me as I waited for his words. "Hmm, I don't know yet but let's recall everything that happened yesterday. You wrote a note and you put it as 'Dear Stupid Prick'. From my understanding, I already told you I hate name callings, especially those that don't reflect me. Calling me a 'prick' is never acceptable," he breathed. "And when I don't like it, I like to do one thing to that person. Punishment."

I gulped. God, don't tell me, he's going to punish me here? It couldn't be. If Kaname wished to punish me, he wouldn't do it anywhere except the bed. "But... We're not in bed, Kaname. I don't think it's good to punish me here. I mean, what if Kouki comes down and see us making out?" I told him.

He flicked his finger on my nose as I yelped in pain. "Who said anything about making out? This is punishment, not pleasure. I'll treat you with no mercy, bed or no bed. I understand that I often punish you inside our bedroom but for once, it's a change for once. I want to punish you in here," he purred seductively as his other hand still inside my gown touched the moist area.

I blushed at the single touch. He did it on purpose! "Kaname, enough! Stop it already!" I yelled. "F-Fine! I'll do it, I will make your present! Not only one present but as many as possible, simply say how many you want and I'll make it. Just don't punish me here in the kitchen! It's embarrassing. Punish me when we're in bed! Please, Kaname, I beg you."

He laughed and pulled me for a deep, long kiss. I placed my arms around his neck and pulled myself against him, returning our wet kisses. We played with each other's tongue as he sucked my mouth and I did his. If he wished to punish me in the kitchen and not our love nest, I would allow him to do so. I knew him well as he knew me in return, I couldn't go against him after all, he would always be the powerful and dominant one. I loved him so much that I didn't care whether he'd fuck me senselessly inside the kitchen or even the cold outside.

Suddenly, Kaname stopped kissing and released me as he stood up straight. I looked at him in confusion. Why did he do that? Didn't he say he wanted to punish me inside the kitchen instead of our usual place, our bedroom? "Off to bed, love. Get up and we'll continue in bed."

I looked at him, wondering what was his next plan before nodding. "Oh," was my only reply. At first I was against in having this punishment in the kitchen but after all that, the playful teasing and wet kissing, I was feeling extremely wet and horny inside, I didn't want to leave the kitchen for the comfort of the bed. I wanted to do it here, I wanted to be fucked by him, like Kaname originally intended but then he decided to finish it in bed as I requested. I was supposed to be happy but in a corner of my heart, I wished he just continued what he planned to do with me. It would be an interesting experience. Does it even matter where we fuck one another, after all?

I didn't tell him my change of heart as I rose and walked to his waiting arms. He lifted my chin and looked at my disappointed face. I tried to smile but it wasn't working. I couldn't attempt a fake smile if I truly wanted to. My smile has to be genuine, my mother told me before.

"Love, are you sad we couldn't continue here?" he asked. "I don't want to force you to participate in this if you don't like it and you said so. I was just teasing you Yuuki, not to hurt you," he explained.

I went closer and leaned my body against his chest. He asked me the same question and I finally nodded. He should know, shouldn't he, my mind asked me. "I think it would be a good idea if you punish me here. It will be a new experience for me, Kaname. Still, you are right, I don't feel positive about doing it here, as much as I finally look forward to it. Perhaps on another time, not during Christmas time?"

My husband smiled as he kissed my forehead. He swiftly lifted me in bridal style and kissed my lips. "I love you, Yuuki. I would never hurt you even if you and I wish to do so. We'll continue this _punishment_ while we're in bed, with the warmth all over us. You'll enjoy it even better. I promise."

With the punishment and the warmth of our bed, I knew it would be even hotter than the usual. With my arms, I pulled his head to mine and kissed him romantically. I needed his lips, I needed his hot, wet tongue back inside my open mouth, I wanted to play his tongue with mine. When he forced his mouth away from me, I wiggled my body so he returned to kiss me and he did.

"I love you," I confessed again. "And I want you," I murmured seductively.

We were almost at the door of the bedroom before he stopped to open the door. Staring at my eyes, he said, "You are drunk with desire, my love. You always did, Yuuki."

I could only giggled as I nodded for the truth. We entered the room and he placed me on the bed gently, his beautiful brown eyes locked with my own brown eyes. I reached out to caress his hair as he kissed the hands trailing from his hair, down to his shoulders and slided down along the countors of his body. He locked my hands before I reached below the pants, telling me not to tease him first. "I will have you first my love, as promised in the punishment I planned to give you."

I smiled when he started kissing my chest as his hands trailed downwards.

Perhaps the reason why I never give him any present was because I am his only present?

It was worth it, definitely.

Merry Christmas.

ps: Although in the end, I realized that no one would ever know what Kaname's special present for me (except me!), but do not worry, he'd received his own special present and it was countless, so don't even bother to count!

---

[**END**]

---

**A/N:** I think I'll stick to writing oneshots from now on. With my time schedule, I believe I can no longer write on series. All the related stories will be pulled one day when I feel like it. Crimson Shade shall stay but it'll be hanging like that until I see what to do with it. It's my oneshots collection but now I feel that it's better for oneshots to be independent on its own. As for **The Snow, the Past**, it'll stay as a cliffhanger until further notice.

This is a Christmas special story, I don't celebrate Christmas but it's a holiday for me and I'm in the mood in writing after NaNoWriMo. I thought of a random idea and got this really random idea: vanilla essence. I don't even know what's the point of this story but one thing, Yuuki wished to make a special present for Kaname since she never give him anything but she lacked vanilla essence. I purposely never reveal Kaname's secret surprise so everyone just have to guess it! I've no idea though except that it's large and will surprise Yuuki.

Confuse? Ask me questions if you like. Do review and give me ideas for future oneshots.


End file.
